In this study, we are exploring imaging applications of high-frequency diffusing-wave spectrophotometry. A turbid medium is illuminated at one or more points on its surface with modulated light from a mode-locked laser. By measuring the phase shift and modulation depth of light re-emitted from the surface of the medium, we attempt to locate absorbers embedded in the medium. Preliminary results show that by taking advantage of the coherent properties of the propagation of diffusing waves in a homogeneous medium, detection of absorbers located deep (one or two centimeters) below the surface can be accomplished.